fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Justice League
(SEVERAL HOURS LATER AFTER THE LAST EPISODE) Bloo: (wakes up during midnight without waking up everybody else up and climbs out the window) I need money from other people. (something hits him in the head) (THE NEXT MORNING) Fidget: (investigates the window) It looks the window was opened while we were sleeping. Kari: Fidget, everyone knew that the window was open and let the breeze in. Ugh, it's cold. Beauty: (freaks out) WELL I DON'T FEEL A THING! Cream: (falls down shivering) Mac: Hey guys, have you seen Bloo? I woke up last night and didn't see him. All I saw was the open window. Kari: You people are so clueless. (an imaginary friend off screen): Look at Bloo. Kari: (jumps out the window and runs towards Bloo who is unconscious) He's out cold. Fidget: (flies to Kari) Let's see. (feels the bump on Bloo's head) Looks very major. I'll call Jeremie. His research is better than mine, despite his age. (takes out a cell phone) Beauty: (freaks out) HOW YOUNG IS HE? Kari: (finds a purple disc with black circles and then puts it her pocket) Ya, you do that. Cream: Mac, is this your oath of revenge or is this the part where we find a ransom note about the next victim? Mac: I'll think about that, but I did see Kari put something in her pocket. Kari: Oh it's just my Frisbee, must've lost it. Wilt: Sorry, but you had a suspicious look. Kari: It's an alien Frisbee, Wilt. Fidget: (from the phone) Jeremie thank goodness. Listen, my friend has a problem. (AT A FACTORY) (inside is a blonde fourteen year old boy with glasses wearing a red long sleeve shirt, brown pants with the lines on the side being light blue, and dark blue pants) Jeremie: Is he out cold? Fidget(voice heard from the computer): Unfortunately. We're at Foster's. Jeremie: I'll be right there. (closes his laptop and begins to head out of the room) (30 MINUTES LATER AT FOSTER'S) Jeremie: (pants after a long run) I'm here. Aelita and Ulrich decided to come too. (a girl and a boy appeared next to Jeremie) Jeremie: Everyone, this is Aelita and Ulrich. Aelita: We saw the latest Total Drama episode. Who knew there would be a fifty way tie? (AT THE ROOM) Kari: (exams the disc with a microscope) I knew it. Cream: (opens the door) Knew what? Kari: Nothing. (grabs a blanket and covers the disc) I knew that my bed was messy, I'm a heavy sleeper. Cream: Do you really have to adapt more on Earth? Kari: Yeah, I'll do that. (OUTSIDE) Izzy: Okay, some of you came out because this is one of my ideas. Coco: Co….cococococo (oh……well I didn't know that). Ulrich: What's that supposed to mean? Fidget: Don't worry about her. Aelita: By the way, Fidget, how did your peg leg come to be? Beauty: (freaks out) THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO ASK AND PLAY TWENTY QUESTIONS AELITA! Fidget: From my childhood. Ratigan, or should I say Chip, cut off my right leg and threatened to cut off my left one if I didn't join him. Beauty: (freaks out) DID ANY OF YOU HEAR A SINGLE WORD I JUST SAID NOW? Jeremie: Sad, depressing, but not why we're outside. Inuyasha: (walks to Jeremie) I guess two minds think alike. Kagome: SIT! Inuyasha: (falls down painfully)Kagome: That's what you get for trying to persuade Herriman to get adopted. Kari: (runs outside and flies up) Jeremie: Isn't that Kari? What is she up to? Aelita: (feels Bloo's forehead) The bump on his head seems to already have scratches. Jeremie: This appears to be fatal. If we don't do something about it, Bloo dies and Chris gets cancelled. (sees the disc on the ground Kari dropped) Could this be the weapon? Bloo: (wakes up) What weapon? Jeremie: (sighs in relief) Still alive. Guess that disc wasn't deadly after all. Bloo: Just some scratches, but I'm fine. Like you would care. Ulrich: We do care. Besides, do you think Kari did………………………………. Eduardo: No, no, stop, don't even put that in a sentence. Ulrich: Doesn't it make perfect sense? Kari was acting all funny. Bloo: Last time I remember, it wasn't Kari. It was a dude with a black jumpsuit with purple linings, a black hazmat mask, a belt with this gizmos and gadgets and guns and stuff, and a jetpack. Beauty: (freaks out) YOU TELL US NOW? Jeremie: Look at the back. Olivia: What's that? Aelita: Looks like some sort of alien writing. Cream: I read alien language. Fidget/Wilt/Justin/Heather/Duncan/Aelita/Jeremie/Ulrich: (look at Cream strangely) Cream: Hey, I've been tutored. Bridgette: (tries to call Kari) No reception. Fidget: Do you think she is in space by now? Cream: (translates the reading by speaking it in English) This is Braxon: Bounty Hunter For Hire and that's just it. Mac: (his alien communicator beeps) You think it's Kari? Jeremie: (thinks) Bounty hunter. Aelita: You mean like J? Beauty: (freaks out) J HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! Kari: (her image appears on the alien communicator) Fidget: Do you know this Braxon? Kari: (from the communicator) So, you already figured out the pieces of the puzzle. (sarcastically) Whoop-de-do. And what I dropped was his calling card. And right now, I am trying to confront him. So, don't even try to follow me. (communicator turned off) Leshawna: (throws her Pokeball and Gabite comes out as it opens) Ulrich: I doubt no one has seen that Gabite without its trainer on TV. Leshawna: Don't you dare talk back to me like that. Jeremie: What are you doing Leshawna? Kari told us not to help her. Bloo: No way! She owes me 2.50! Beauty: (freaks out) YOU GOTTA EXPLAIN WHY FIRST! Mac: I'm going too. Cream: Well, Kari is my best friend, so I'm going. Amy: (gets frustrated and broke a mirror) Aelita: I can that Amy's still upset about Kari. Ulrich: By the way Amy, that's seven years bad luck. Amy: Hey, I'm not losing Cream here! And by the way, are you supposed to be superstitious, because I am not. Izzy: No, no, no, not all of you are coming. Espio: But this is an emergency situation. Izzy: True that, but only the lucky few of us are going. Jeremie: You're having a raffle? Coco: Cocococococo. (She's crazy like that.) Izzy: And besides, not all of you can go. Beauty: (freaks out) YOU JUST SAID THAT TWICE! Izzy: I wasn't finished freaky out lady. Geesh, can't get a sentence in with that girl. I was about to say that you can't all go because you'll just get slaughtered like lambs. Olivia: But together, teamwork is powerful. Aelita: But what about Izzy's lottery? She won't buy your statement Flabbercam. Fidget: Her last name's Flaversham. Aelita: Sorry about that. Izzy: (wears a lottery mask and clothing and has lottery balls from a bingo game) Step right up. Now here's how the game goes ladies and gentlemen. Your faces are on this bingo balls which I will spin rapidly. And which ever five I pick will join me in saving the day and stopping from doing something stupid which she will regret. (spins the wheel rapidly and all the balls scatter everywhere and then she tries to stop it but she spins with it) Ah! Somebody help me. (at the end she drags her feet on the ground and stops with the wheel) Aelita: This could take a while. Izzy: And the lucky winners are……………………… (Aelita, Ami, Amy, Ben, Beth, Bloo, Blossom, Bridgette, Bubbles, Buttercup, Chomper, Coco, Cosmo, Cream, Dee Dee, Dexter, DJ, Duncan, Eduardo, Espio, Fidget, Geoff, Goo, Guido, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Hyp, Jack, Jeremie, Jinx, Justin, Katie, Knuckles, Leshawna, Lindsay, Mac, Numbuh Five, Numbuh One, Numbuh Three, Olivia, Owen, Sadie, Skunk, Sonic, Starfire, Tails, Trent, Ulrich, Vector, Wilt, and Yumi(HHPAY) all look at the wheel to see five blank balls) Beauty: (freaks out) WELL THAT WAS A WASTE OF TIME! THEY'RE ALL BLANK! Ulrich: What are going to do, start all over? Izzy: I'm not done yet. Skunk: Are you trying to trick us? Jeremie: Wait, I think Izzy made them backwards. Barry: (off screen) LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU! Jeremie: (turns to see Barry bump into Mac) Izzy: (rotates first ball first is Wilt) Wilt: Yes, I mean, I hope I do okay. Barry: (gets up) Mac, what's the big problem? This dire situation may have delayed you, but you're going to say your sorry in ten seconds before I fine you! Nine, eight, seven, six…………………………… Mac: Barry, you're the one that ran into me. Bloo: (pulls Barry's face to if it's a mask) Sorry I thought you were the evil me-obsessive Berry. Barry: Oh, I met her. She told me to persuade you to marry her, but I threatened to fine her. Fidget: Wait Mac, you know this guy. Barry: Of course, our dads know each other. Aelita: Sorry to interrupt you Barry, but Izzy is doing a lottery. Izzy: (turns second ball) Eduardo. Eduardo: Me? Izzy: Yes, you silly goose. (pinches Eduardo's cheek) Barry: Okay, you're telling me what this lottery is for, if not I'm fining you. Izzy: Seed Bomb go.(throws Pokeball and Tangela comes out and it uses Seed Bomb on the ground) Mac: (pulls out Pokedex) Pokedex: Tangela, the Vine Pokemon. The whole body is swathed with wide vines that are similar to seaweed. The vines sway as it walks. Izzy: (returns Tangela and turns over third ball to reveal Coco) Coco: (smirks) Barry: That doesn't answer my question. (to Fidget) Hey, how did you get your peg leg? Fidget: (refuses to speak and starts walking away from him) Barry: Don't you dare you do that to me, now I'm going to fine you! You've got ten seconds! Nine, eight, seven, six……………………….. Izzy: (turns two balls to show the faces of Mac and Cream) Amy: WHAT? Izzy: It's now decided. (group hugs Mac, Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, and Cream and teleports) Amy: THIS IS NO FAIR! Ulrich: I'm telling you Amy. Seven years bad luck. Sonic: Amy, please, you can't swing your hammer just yet. Amy: Huh? (turns her face and blushes) Sorry Sonic. Barry: Well, I guess I better, hey where'd my bike go? Leshawna: (tearing pieces of Barry's bike and having her Gabite taste them) There. (looks shockingly at Barry) Barry: (screams angerly at Leshawna's Gabite) I can't you believe you would have the nerve to eat my bicycle! (AT AN ABANDONED SPACESHIP IN THE PLANET MONGOL) Mac: Okay, (checks his virtual map) we're in the planet Mongol, a planet that is not seen in the Milky Way galaxy. Cream: That's comfortable to know, knowing that someone can jump us anytime. Izzy: Come on Cream, how bad can it be? (a giant crash is heard) Cream: Why did I even come? Eduardo: (gulps) It's dark and scary and………… dark. Beauty: (freaks out even though she is not on Mongol and is still on Earth) YOU SAID DARK TWICE IN YOUR DESCRIPTION! (Izzy, Coco, Mac, Cream, Wilt, and Eduardo hear ruffling behind something) Wilt: What was that? Izzy: Oh no, it's a giant space monster who is here to kill us of one by one, ripping off our flesh, tenderizing our insides, and drinking our blood. Coco: (slaps Izzy) Cocococococococo coco. (Get some sanity woman.) Kari: What in zobgofers are you guys doing here? Mac: Braxon, that's what. Eduardo: (hugs Kari) Kari! We almost thought you were a monster trying to eat us all! Kari: You know, I'd be mad to see you Ed, but I'm not. And you guys were thinks of the minggins. They rip off your skin, they roast your intestines with their fiery breath, and I think they drink your blood. Izzy: Yes, I knew it, I knew some monster did that! Wilt: Sorry, but I heard someone else. Mac: (pulls out Pokeball) Is it Braxon? Kari: You people are so paranoid. Those actually might be the riptidons. Now they are a lot worse than the minggins. They do a lot worse stuff than those guys do. (a small black bunny with red spikes appears) Kari: (screams and jumps into Eduardo's arms) Mac: Kari, it's just a small harmless bunny. Kari: You want to think that Mac, but really, it's an evil creature. Mac: (throws Pokeball) Then that changes everything. (the Pokeball to reveal Dragonair and it begins to evolve) Wilt: Ugh, sorry to make things worse but what does that thing do? (the bunny's mouth opens and it becomes a big mouth with sharp teeth and seven sharp tongues that are like saw blades) Kari: Does that answer your question or do I have to make it worse? Cream: There's worse? Kari: You have no idea. (Mac's Dragonair fully evolves into Dragonite) Kari: Mac, that's not going to help for what's going to come next. Mac: Should we go? Cream: I can't believe I haven't thought of this before. Dragonite: (flies and goes behind the gang) Cream: Myt'ranto. (teleports everyone) (AT SAN FRANCISCO) (Mac, his Dragonite, Cream, Coco, Wilt, Kari, Izzy, and Eduardo are land on a roof top) Kari: Cream, we are not at Foster's. Cream: Kari, I kind of hesitated, and if I don't focus, the spell takes me to a random place. Kari: And by the way, you just teleported us, it's not a spell. Mac: You don't believe in magic. Kari: No, I don't. I believe it's the just the power to alternate reality. Cream: I don't alternate reality, I make stuff happen. Izzy: Can we have our debut because I think we know where our buddy is? Eduardo: What makes you say that? Izzy: That. (points to a giant crash sighting) Kari: That's definitely our little friend there. Braxon: (appears out of the space ship) (people scream thinking that he is some sort of monster) (AT FOSTER'S) Bloo: (watching the TV) Yup, that's him. Lindsay: Ewww, he's ugly, I wonder if I'll give him any beauty tips. Aelita: Lindsay, Braxon is evil. Lindsay: So, even evil people have to be fashionable. (BACK AT SAN FRANCISCO) Mac: Okay we need a short and easy plan. And we can't go down there and act all Rambo. (looks and notices that everyone is gone and goes all Rambo) Braxon: More play things. Beauty: (freaks out) THAT WASN'T THE PLAN! Mac: (hops on his Dragonite) If you can't beat them, join them. Dragonite head up to Braxon, and when your up close, use Dragon Rage. Braxon: (holds up his hand and there's an energy gauntlet and blasts Mac and Dragonite out of the sky and land on the outfield area of AT&T Park) Aaron Rowand: (see Mac and Dragonite both badly hurt on the ground) Are you alright? Wilt: (runs to Braxon) Braxon: (throws tiny marbles and Wilt appears in a giant bubble right after the impact) Wilt: Okay, this is not cool. (Cream flies above Braxon) Cream: Quin darty sru! (giant sparks of light fly at Braxon but he dodges and throws a giant ring that wraps around her and shocks her and then she falls) (AT FOSTER'S) Fidget: This is going to be a close one. Ulrich: So far, it's not looking good. Gwen: What happened? Jeremie: Braxon no doubt. (AT SAN FRANCISCO) Braxon: (shoots Coco with a stun gun) Eduardo: (runs at Braxon and roars) Braxon: (without hesitation grabs Eduardo by the horns and throws him at a Giant Eagle store right through the glass) Kari: (throws her energy discs at Braxon and dodges all of them) Hold still. Braxon: Nice trick, let me show you one of mine. (digs his fingers into the ground and it forms into a straight line and she falls into a ditch) Aaron Rowand: (helps Mac up) You should be more careful. Mac: (hears the phone ring and answers) Bloo: (from the phone) Mac, you're missing everything, he took down everyone but Izzy! Wait that's all about to change. Mac: (turns around to see Izzy darting through the sky screaming and then he jumps on Dragonite and they fly toward Braxon, this time being more careful) Braxon: (flies away on his jet pack) Kari: (climbs out of the ditch and sees Braxon escaping) No. (Superman, Batman, Zatanna, Wonder Women, Green Lantern, Martin Man Hunter, and Hawkgirl all appear in front of Kari) Kari: Oh, look who it is, the big shots, listen, we appreciate your help, but we got this. Batman: Really? (points to all the damage) Kari: Minor setback? (AT FOSTER'S) Barry: Hey, isn't that the Justice League? Gwen: They look serious and mad. Trent: I thought there would be nine of them. There's two less. (AT SAN FRANCISCO) Martin Man Hunter: Oh, and by the way, we picked this up on our way here. (throws Izzy) Izzy: (wakes up) Oh, hi guys. Mac: (still on Dragonite) Kari, Izzy, they're alive. Zatanna: Listen, we don't need more people wrecking, we've already had enough of those sweetie. Cream: (wakes up) Where have I seen you before? Oh, you're Zatanna. The girl that speaks magic backwards. Kari: I told you Cream, magic doesn't exist. Zatanna: I can hear you. Wonder Women: Listen, let's just cut to the chase, leave this to the professionals. Kari: We are professional. Superman: What we saw didn't convince us. Cream: Well, you know, we had a plan, but you know, some of us kinda ran off, and uh, you're not going to believe anything we say, are ya? Kari: Listen, our problem, our fight, not your problem, not your fight. Why don't you just go around flying and kiss babies and stuff? Cream: Let's just go Kari. Green Lantern: And we'll join you. We can defeat him, together. Kari: No. Izzy: I think he has a point. Kari: Well, they don't know who they're dealing with. Cream, get everyone back to Foster's, I'm done with this baby talk. Cream: Uh, okay. Myt'ranto. (teleports Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Mac, his Dragonite, herself, Izzy, and Kari away) Hawkgirl: We're not going to butt out of this are we? Green Lantern: Not by a long shot. (AT FOSTER'S) (they all get super hero costumes made by Jeremie) Mac: (wears a costume with a mask just like Batman's but with no ears and with a beak, the mask and capes glows and the boots are light blue and the costume is gray and the utility belt is yellow with a symbol of a blue jay) What am I supposed to be called? Aelita: You're the Blue Jay. Ulrich: Cream. You're the Mage. Cream: (wears a purple cloak with a indigo jumpsuit under it) I like this costume. Eduardo: (wears a red mask with gold lines and red and gold pants) I like the mask. Aelita: Ed, you're the Bull and Izzy your are Hard-Hitter. Izzy: (wears the top of her outfit but orange and orange and yellow pants with red boots and red cape and a small gold mask) Me like. Coco: (wears goggles with a red and white striped scarf) Coco? (what am I?) Ulrich: You're the Egg Boomer Wilt: (wears a metal covering over his only hand with a watch on that looks similar to Ben's Omnitrix, and a fur suit covering his entire body minus his right arm and hand) Sweet. Jeremie: You're the Maniac Robimal. Kari: (wears a white jumpsuit suit with long black gloves with pink bands at the end of the gloves, as well as the boots, and pink plastic mask) Uh Jeremie, let's hope you have a creative name for this, because I didn't think you would do this to me. Jeremie: White Star. Kari: (faints embarrassingly) Jeremie: It does fit you well. Kari: (gets back up) It will do. Jeremie: Okay, I've been running some tests and I found some strange activity in France, so you should head out there first. Fidget: Remember, as Confucius said, "Knowledge is recognizing what you know and what you don't." Ulrich: And you all beat those justice guys in battling him. Aelita: And we'll monitor you from here. Jeremie: Also, I've programmed you a jet in the back. Cream: I can't I just teleport there. Jeremie: It will save you energy Cream, and from what Braxon did to you, you'll be needing it. (the heroes aboard the jet and it takes off) Izzy: Remember, we all to call each other by our super hero names. For instance, you have to call me Hard-Hitter. Wilt: That's not what I'm worried about, I'm worried about the Justice League and what they will do to us if we do what we did all over again. Mac: Don't worry, they don't know what we can do. (The Justice League looks at the jet confused) Superman: What are they doing? Zatanna: I love their costumes. Wonder Woman: Shut it Z. Green Lantern: Should we follow them? Batman: We shouldn't. Hawkgirl: But maybe we can track them and not follow them. Superman: But it's their fight, not ours. Wonder Woman: Listen, if we don't team up with them, they'll get killed. So, what's it going to be Kal? Superman: Let's fly. (AT FRANCE) Mac: I'm getting weird at the energy plant, we should start there. Izzy: Hey, do you feel like, we're being followed or something? Kari: Braxon can be anywhere, that's what you always feel Izzy. Eduardo: But, but, energy plants are scary. Wilt: Don't worry Ed, I'll slither my way in, and then I'll scope the place out and I'll signal you guys in. (transforms into a snake) (AT FOSTER'S) Jeremie: (watching from the computer) Chomper: Do you think this could take a while? Jeremie: If everything is according to plan, it could take an hour. Aelita: (looks at one of the overhead screen) Jeremie, take a look at that. Jeremie: (looks at the screen) Who do you think it could be? Chomper: Maybe you should warn them just in case they encounter them. Jeremie: (contacts Wilt from the power plant) (AT THE POWER PLANT) Wilt: (transforms back into himself) Hello? Jeremie: (from monitor screen) Wilt, can you warn everyone that there is something coming their way? Wilt: Ugh. (AT FOSTER'S) Jeremie: (loses connection) Aelita: Jeremie, what happened? Jeremie: I don't know, the communications lost. (contacts Kari) Kari: (from monitor) Go Jeremie. Jeremie: Guys, you better get in there because I lost Wilt. (AT FRANCE) Kari: Okay, should we sneak it or should we break way in? Jeremie: (from monitor) Here's the plan. Half of you sneak in and half of you break in. Kari: How original, then they'll take us down one by one. Zatanna: Not if you have a little help. Mac: Oh no. Kari: Okay, are you all here to arrest us, or are you our help supply? Green Lantern: You guys may be powerful now, but with our help, we can finish the job faster. Mac: I guess it's okay. Cream: Besides, we can use more. Kari: I'd rather die than let you guys help us. Izzy: (punches Kari and Kari gets flown and crashed back straight on a wall) Did you change your mind? Kari: Iz, I mean Hard Hitter, why'd you do that? Izzy: Don't deny them. Eduardo: (looks like he is begging Kari) Batman: How original. A bird instead of a bat. Mac: (shrugs his shoulders) At least it suits me. Wonder Woman: Okay, so are you going to take our help, kid? Kari: (about to say something but Coco puts her wing in front of Kari's mouth and then moves it away) Kari: I'll give you one chance. But you do anything funny, I'll have Mage here zap you in another dimension. Cream/Mac/Eduardo/Izzy: (while Coco just stares at her angerly) WHITE STAR! Kari: It's true. Izzy: None of us even agreed. Mac: Okay, I was assigned leader. Kari: (contacts Jeremie) Is this true that Mac leads? Jeremie: (from monitor) Yes. Kari: But………………. Jeremie: No buts. (monitor is turned off) Kari: Ugggggggggggh. Eduardo: If it makes you feel better, I would've voted you leader. Kari: Thanks Bull, I always liked it when you were a suck-up. Mac: Enough talk, we have to find Maniac Robimal. It's decided you're helping us. (AT ENTRANCE HALL) Eduardo: (runs through door which is broken and Cream, Kari, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and Zatanna come in) Wonder Woman: You could've done that a little more settle. Eduardo: Well, I don't approve of you either Miss Complains A Lot. Kari: That's why I like you Bull. (hugs Ed) Hawkgirl: Will you guys shut up, you're going to give away our position? (AT TUNNEL) (Mac, Izzy, Coco, Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, and Martin Man Hunter all infiltrate) Coco: Cocococo. (I can see a shadow.) (the shadow ran into the right tunnel) Batman: That could be our mugger. Izzy: Or it could Maniac Robimal. Mac: (takes binoculars from his utility built and zooms the lens) Izzy: Okay, me and Big "S" will go scope it out. Superman: (whispers to Coco) Does she have problems? Coco: Coco. (Lots.) Mac: That's fine, but report back. (BACK IN THE FACTORY) Zatanna: (walks next to Cream) So, you know magic. Cream: Uh, yeah. Eduardo: I smell something funny. Hawkgirl: I smell it too. Kari: It smells like oil. Zatanna: Do you think there's a bomb here and they're trying to blow us up? Wonder Woman: You with the cloak, contact your friends. We're getting out of here. (the normal lighting is replaced with red lightings and all the windows and doors are locked with metal plates) Kari: Oh barflarfers. (BACK AT THE TUNNEL) Mac: (his communicator starts beeping) Cream: Blue Jay, are you there? Mac: Yes, what's your status? Cream: There's oil in there and this red lighting appeared and we think there's a bomb. Batman: We'll get Hard Hitter and Superman, then we'll come for you. (Superman and Izzy come back with Wilt) Wilt: I chased Braxon, but he got away. Green Lantern: We have to talk about your story later fuzz face. (BACK AT THE FACTORY) Wonder Woman: (hit's all the metal plates but nothing works) Kari: It's not doing anything. We're all gonna die here. Computer: Self destruction sequence in tee minus ten, nine…………….. Eduardo: We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die! Hawkgirl: Pull yourself together, we're not going to die. (one of the metal plates broke and a red and partially yellow blur takes Zatanna, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Cream, Kari, and Eduardo and it takes them all to safety with the bomb going off when they all get far away) Cream: We're not dead? Mac: (opens manhole) Hey, isn't that The Flash? Flash: The Flash fashionably late for duty as usual reporting for duty. Kari: How did you get in there? We couldn't get out. Flash: The outside metal plates are soft. When inside, not so much. Zatanna: Well, great timing, because we almost became fried hot dogs there. Braxon: (from the roof) Well, you escaped trap. Zatanna: Wow, you're more stupid than you look buddy. Braxon: (jumps off the roof) Mac: Now can we have an attack plan?All of Mac's team: Yah. Mac: Okay. (all of his team run towards Braxon with Kari and Izzy flying and the Justice League is right behind charge at him) Braxon: (too surprised to do anything) Mac: White Star, Bull, get him from the left, Maniac Robimal, Egg Bomber get him from the right, Mage, Hard Hitter, get from above and I'll get him from below) Kari: (shoots star bolts at him) Eduardo: (rams at him with his horns) Coco: (lays an egg which explodes on Braxon) Wilt: (transforms into a bear and claws him) Izzy: (kicks him very hard followed by a hard punch) Cream: Mub Nasager (imprisons him in a bubble) Mac: (takes out a bow staff out of his utility belt and gives Braxon a slash uppercut) Superman: (punches him) Martin Man Hunter: (uses his martin vision and hits him) Green Lantern: (creates a green hammer and hits him) Batman: (throws explosives at him) Wonder Woman: (throws her lasso around him) Hawkgirl (pounds him with her mace) Zatanna: Ylf raf yawa. Braxon: (gets jerked away) I'll be back. Mac: We did it. Kari: No Blue Jay, we just started a war we can't fight yet. Superman: Well, it's been fun, uh what do you call yourselves? Mac: We call ourselves the Super Hero Team. Izzy: Wow, how original. (AT A SPACE SHIP) Braxon: (walks towards a prison cell on his spaceship) Well, are you enjoying your stay Selene? Selene: (seen crouching in the shadow)……….. Braxon: I'll take that as a "no" Selene: (comes out of the shadow looking exactly like Kari with blonde hair and a black outfit) Yes, and you are going to pay what you did to me. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction